FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an aluminum nitride sintered body for use as a semiconductor board or the like and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to an aluminum nitride sintered body and a method of manufacturing the same capable of significantly improving strength and fracture toughness and exhibiting excellent heat radiation characteristics while maintaining thermal conductivity peculiar to the aluminum nitride.